Mi HijaMy Daughter
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Sequel to "Guardian Angel". 7 years later, 23 year old Isabel Taylor joins the FBI Missing Persons Unit. Elena was killed by Carlos a year ago and Isabel is her replacement. Danny tries to convince her to quit, causing tension between the two.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Hija(My Daughter): 7 Years after "Guardian Angel", Isabel Taylor, now 23 years old, joins the FBI with Jack, Martin, Sam, Vivian, and Danny. She is Elena Delgado's replacement after being killed by her ex Carlos a year ago. Danny, still somewhat grieving and over-protective, doesn't want her on the team, fearing for her life. She and Danny bump heads every step of the way, Isabel trying to prove that she's as strong as she thinks. **

* * *

"Agent Taylor," She greets back. "Well, she's all yours. Take good care of her."

Ms. Eddy goes back into the building, leaving Danny and Isabel alone.

"Ready to go?" He asks her.

"Yup. Vamos." She said happily.

"It's just me and you," Danny said. "Elena has Sophie, so where ever you want to go."

"The beach,"

"Okay, then the beach it is," Danny said.

"Danny?" She asked him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure you can tell me anything,"

"Thanks, for everything you did to save me."

He kisses her forehead. "I was your guardian angel sent from heaven."

* * *

**6 Years After...**

_Elena Delgado stood face-to-face with her ex, Carlos Aguilar. He was right in front of her, breathing heavily, dark over grown, eyes bloodshot and smelled of Vodka. Carlos had a gun in his hand and a knife in another. Elena felt something stuck in her throat._

_All Elena worried about was Sophie and Isabel. Isabel was holding on to Sophie tightly in the corner. Sophie's face was hidden in Isabel's shoulder. The terrified 22-year-old with the traumatized 14-year-old girl watch as his crazy man threatens their mother at gunpoint._

"_Carlos, please put the gun down." Elena begs him. _

_He just glares at her and laughs. "No, not until you let me see my daughter."_

"_You have a gun to my face," Elena said. "You broke into my house and attacked my daughter." Elena stares at him with disgust. "You though she was me-"_

_Carlos pushes the gun to Elena's throat, stopping Elena in her sentence. She forced herself to swallow this large lump. _

"_Don't you used that bitch talk with me, Elena." He gritted. "You tried to trick me?" He gestures the knife to Isabel. _

"_No," Elena pleads. _

"_Then why this Puta looks like you!" He yells at her, startling Elena. _

"_You're drunk and upset."_

"_Please, put the gun down." Danny said from behind. _

_Carlos pulls the trigger. Bang!_

_

* * *

_**1 Year Later( 7 Years In Total)**

Isabel Taylor violently jerks into reality in her bed. She clutched onto her heart, feeling on its rapid thumping on her sweaty hands. She glanced on her cell phone: 2:30 am, June 13th. It was the first day on the F.B.I. Missing Person for Isabel. And Elena's death anniversary, one fucking year later.

"Oh, fuck me," She cursed in the darkness.

She knew that sleep wasn't an option, the T.V. would gave her a headache, coffee would cause a quick sugar rush and waking up or checking on Danny would not be an good option either. Scratching her head rough, Isabel grabbed "_Aliens: Original Sin"_ and began to read.

Reading a book about monsters killing people in the most violent way wasn't the best thing to read after having a nightmare about your mother dying, but it seems to kind most of her fragile mind at ease. At least she hopes it does.

"I miss you, Mama Elena." Isabel whispers into sky, glazing at millions and millions of stars. "And you too, Mama."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Danny_**

The sun's rays peak through the windows of Danny Taylor's room. The 38-year-old F.B.I. agent stirs in his sleep, not too happy about the bright rays.

_Please, just let me be alone. _

The alarm went off, Danny groans in frustration. Slamming the clock with extreme force with his fist, Danny groans and stretches his limbs. He glances at the clock. 7:45 a.m. 1 hour to get dress, eat, send Sophie to school, and drive himself and Isabel to the office.

He picks up an picture from his nightstand. Danny stares deeply at him, Elena, Sophie, and Isabel at Fenway Park. It was Red Sox's vs. The Chicago White Sox and Chicago loses.

_I would do anything to have that moment again._

"Papi Danny!" Isabel called. "Coffee and food is ready."

"Vale!" He called out.

Danny let the hot scolding water hit his skin, turning it to a bright pink. He looks down at the tub floor, watching as the water went down the drain. Of all days, of all jobs, Isabel just had to pick this one. And not just anyone but the one in the _same _building, _same _floor, _same _bosses, and on the _same _team. Where Danny was working. As much as he hates the idea of Isabel putting her life at risk, Danny just stood there and _50% _supported her decision.

Isabel's reasons for joining the F.B.I. were pretty understandable. She wanted to help people and because of her painful and unforgettable past. Their former child psychologist said that being in law enforcement is a very stressful job physically and mentally. She said that she could handle.

After he took his shower, Danny puts on his suit and tie and heads into the kitchen. Isabel was cooking some eggs and warming some tortillas on the stove.

"Buenos," She said.

"Morning to you too." He replied with a grin. "You said the food was ready." He accused.

"It was the only way I know that would get you up." She said as the smile was fading from her face.

Danny bites on his lower lip. _She knows how I would be. _He though. Elena was everything to him and this family or what is left of this broken family. When she died, it was like Isabel lost another mother. And Danny hates himself for that. He promised her 7 years ago that he will give her a happier home and family than what her "father" was giving her.

* * *

**_Isabel_**

****

She knows that Danny doesn't really approve of her taking this job. Especially if it means working next with your adoptive father. Well he'll have to get over it because this was her life, not his.

Jack Malone knows that today was Elena's death day and yet chose to have her start her first on the worst day of her, Sophie and Danny's life. He should have at least given Danny a day off just to…grieve.

"Isabel?" Sophie said. "You're burning the tortillas!"

Isabel turns back to the stove and saw the tiny fire burning the tortilla. She quickly grabs it with her fingertips, throws it in the sink and turns the cold water on, putting out the fire.

"Are you trying to burn us to death?" Sophie jokes.

"Hey, fire is not a funny thing okay?" Isabel said sternly. "Are you ready for school?"

"Somewhat," Sophie responds.

"What do you mean "somewhat"?" Isabel said.

"What's the point? It's the last day of school and we'll be there for what, an hour?" Sophie said.

"Point taken." Isabel said. "Do you want to go to school?" She trails off her sentence. "Since you…."

"I know what today is," Sophie said. "And no I really don't. All I really want to do is hang out with my favorite sister."

Isabel laughs. "I'm your _only sister. _And going to have to take a rain check because today is my first day."

"At least I get to see my girls happy this morning," Danny said walking into the kitchen. "Ready for school?"

"Oh she's not going."

Danny narrows his eyes at Isabel. "Why is that, Izzy?"

Isabel shrugs. "Well, it is the last day of school and she'll only be in there for an hour…."

"So you made that decision without my say?" Danny accused.

"What's the big deal? It's not like she's going to learn anything new." Isabel said.

"You are not the parent, Isabel Danielle Taylor." Danny said as his voice got serious.

"Papi Danny, please don't. Not today" Isabel begs.

She hated when he got upset, especially at her In a way, it felt like when ever she did something wrong, even the smallest things, he would wish that he had never found her and left broken Isabel with her abusive father or let that pimp kill her.

"I'm sorry." She mutters and rushes into her room. Isabel quickly puts on her clothes. A few minutes later, Danny walks in.

"Izzy?"

She didn't respond. Just did her make-up in front of the mirror.

Danny signs. "I'm sorry that I upset you."

"It's okay."

"No its not."

"Can you just drop it please?" Isabel begs him. "I should have asked you if it was okay to let Sophie miss school…"

"That's the thing. It's not about that-"

"Elena's death? I knew that you was going to be…difficult today." Isabel said now facing Danny. "Or is it because I'm taking this job?"

Danny opens his mouth then closes it.

"You know what just forget it, let's just go to the office and act like regular colleagues." Isabel said grabbing her keys and cell phone.

"Yeah." Danny said. "What about Sophie?"

"You're the parent, not me."

He looks down in shame. "Okay, I guess I deserve that."

"Hardly," Sophie mutters. She was peaking from the doorway

"You want to be grounded all summer?" Danny warns. His cell phone goes off. It was Martin calling him. He groans. "Yeah Martin?"

Isabel rolls her eyes.

"Um…no I'm pretty sure she won't mind, okay. Bye."

"So what did Martin say?"

"Instead of going to the office to do desk work, Jack has send me and you to Brooklyn." Danny said.

"For…"

"Two siblings went missing, their parents has been shot to death." Danny explains.

"Alright, let's go." Isabel said.


End file.
